


No words

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She was at a loss for words.





	No words

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sem palavras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009631) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #055 - dialogue/no dialogue.

Hoshi was fluent in more languages than she could count, and could establish basic communication in multiple others, but she was at a loss for words. She couldn’t explain the effect T’Pol had on her, but with a gentle touch and soothing words, T’Pol was able to calm her panicked mind and carefully guide her back to focus, even as she caused Hoshi’s heart to flutter in her chest. Hoshi couldn’t explain how the cold storm of panic was replaced by this warm and calming comfort, but there wasn’t time to think about that. They had a ship to save.


End file.
